


Плоть и арматура

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Het, M/M, Sex with foreign objects
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони собирался пригласить Стива на свидание, но Альтрон спутал им все планы. Однако новое изобретение Тони и Брюса способно разрешить ситуацию.





	Плоть и арматура

**Author's Note:**

> Очень тупые шутки, намёк на смерть персонажа, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, нон-кон, AU к событиям «Революции Альтрона».

— Ауч! — Старк протер лицо рукавом халата, на белой ткани остались зелёно-жёлтые пятна. — Это отвратительно.

Густые капли медленно стекали с чёлки на лоб.

— Биология — это отвратительно.

Брюс лишь рассеянно кивнул. Вязкая субстанция, покрывающая их с ног до головы, его будто и не волновала.

— Образец 127 не подходит. Приступаем к тестированию образца 128. ПЯТНИЦА, уменьши количество электролитов на семь процентов.

— ПЯТНИЦА, стоп. Брюс, взгляни на экран. Их численность снова растёт.

Беннер перевел взгляд на гистограммы.

— Видимо, взрыв пустил популяцию через бутылочное горлышко, и выжившие устойчивы к излучению и тепловому воздействию. — Глаза Беннера заблестели. — Мы это сделали, Тони!

Старк просиял в ответ.

— ПЯТНИЦА, отметь образец 127. Переходим к опытам на мышах. 

Вот уже несколько месяцев они вскрывали кальмаров, укладывали их нервные волокна в питательную среду и запускали внутрь нанокомпьютеры, запрограммированные только есть и размножаться — не самый плохой образ жизни, если подумать. Ключевое слово **жизнь** — объекты вот-вот можно будет назвать живыми, в этом и состояла основная задача.

Крошки должны всему научиться сами: через электрические импульсы, подаваемые по органической нейросети. Брюс сделал с этой липкой биомассой нечто чудесное: любой образ, полновесный и трёхмерный — не команда и не слово, а мысль целиком, трансформировалось в сонм сигналов разной частоты. Сигнал поступал к нанитам с минимальной задержкой, а его точность и полноту можно было сравнить с телепатией. По многометровым аксонам наниты получали не только данные с сенсорных отростков нервных клеток, но и трансформированную на весах реакцию самой сети. 

Наниты готовились к симбиозу. 

И Старку не терпелось попробовать.

— На мышах?

— Разумеется. 

Старк с тоской посмотрел на то, как Брюс зафиксировал в скобках маленьких белых мышат — Боба и Руфи — и ввёл им немного 127.

— Тони, только не говори, что уже хочешь опробовать состав на себе. Ты точно настоящий учёный?

Старк закатил глаза.

—Джо-8 и Джо-11 прекрасно перенесли последующую очистку. У нас достаточно статистических данных.

— А чан с кальмаром только что взорвался.

— Надо же. Я думал, ты и не заметил. 

Брюс повернулся к Тони и нахмурился. Старк в ответ улыбнулся и смахнул каплю слизи с его уха. 

— Это наниты-телепаты, а не мисс Июнь в золотом бикини. Я хочу объездить их не так сильно, как ты думаешь.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Думаю, на сегодня закончили. Остаётся только ждать.

* * *

Рахманинов.

Она летела, едва касаясь земли, а тренировочные дроны разлетались от смертельных па.

Брюс не хотел мешать, но его всё же беспокоил один вопрос.

— Ты же ненавидишь балет, верно?

— Но у меня получается. — Наташа разбила последнюю пару дронов и обернулась.

— Лучше всех.

— Да.

— Я знаю, что вы с другим парнем много общались, и…

Наташа взяла полотенце и промокнула выступивший на лбу пот.

— И?

— И я должен сказать тебе, что он покидает Мстителей.

Наташа замерла.

— Наше последнее изобретение позволит мне держать его под контролем. И поскольку я знаю, что вы были друзьями — решил сказать тебе первой.

— Ты помнишь?

— Ничего конкретного. Только смутные образы, ощущения. — Брюс улыбнулся. — Он хорошо к тебе относится.

— Ты тоже всё время зол? — Лицо Наташи ничего не выражало, но её голос будто бы стал глуше.

— Вы ведь действительно близки. — Беннер потёр ладони и спрятал руки за спину. — Да, я тоже.

— Тогда почему ты хочешь от него избавиться?

— Это моё тело. 

— Конечно. — И Наташа вышла, задев его плечом.

* * *

За пределами лаборатории утро. Утро — оно всегда наступает внезапно. Вот казалось бы: только закончили серию экспериментов, едва успел быстро принять душ и хочешь только выпить чего-нибудь и пойти уже спать. Но нет, шесть утра.

— Шесть утра, Тони.

Старк вопросительно посмотрел на капитана.

— Доброе утро, Кэп.

— Почему ты пьёшь виски в шесть утра?

— Ну, я же не сплю, — флегматично ответил Старк и бросил в бокал пару кубиков льда. 

Капитан только вздохнул и поставил перед ним тарелку с яичницей.

— Как продвигается у вас с Брюсом?

— Угробили пару мышей. И кальмара. Возможно, какие-то его остатки даже остались у меня в волосах. — Тони наклонился к Кэпу и понизил голос. — Биология отвратительна.

Стив явно не понимал всю отвратительность биологии и вытекающую из этого драматичность ситуации, поэтому продолжал бодро уплетать свой завтрак.

— В любом случае, это не повод, чтобы отлынивать от тренировок.

— Серьёзно? Мы на пороге открытия, которое изменит мир, а ты хочешь заставить меня бегать и отжиматься?

— Мы договаривались, Тони. К тому же, я читал, что регулярные физические нагрузки стимулируют мозговую активность.

— Все вдруг стали разбираться в мозговой активности. — Старк тяжело вздохнул. — Хорошо, Кэп. Буду на татами в восемнадцать ноль-ноль.

Капитан улыбнулся. 

— Тогда не стоит пить. Координация.

— Зануда. — Старк потянулся и зевнул. — Ладно, я всё равно собирался спать. Хорошего дня, мам.

* * *

Идеально ровные стены. На базе всё идеальное — Старк отлично постарался.

Беннер рассматривал стеклянные фигурки из коллекции Халка. Такие маленькие, хрупкие. Зачем они могли понадобиться этому монстру?

Брюс протянул было руку к хрустальному единорогу, но в дверь постучали.

Наташа, конечно.

— Извини за тот разговор в зале. С моей стороны это было грубо.

— Да ничего. Я понимаю.

— Халк действительно хороший друг. — Наташа вдруг улыбнулась, и это было так странно, непривычно на её лице. — Сначала я была настроена к нему враждебно. Но он показал себя… Хорошим.

— Едва ли можно назвать его хорошим. Он есть ярость.

— Но он старается изо всех сил. — Наташа легко прикоснулась к единорогу. — Брюс, вы ведь едины?

— Что?! — Беннер отшатнулся.

— У вас есть что-то общее в движениях.

— У меня нет с ним ничего общего. — Голос Беннера повысился на октаву.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказала Наташа.

— Тони неоднократно говорил: у нас уже есть умный парень, нужен — сильный. Но это моё тело. Когда за рулём он — я даже не пассажир. Я просто существую в пустоте, и весь мир — далёкие отголоски. — Слова звучали всё более и более монотонно, почти переходя в бормотание. По мере речи, Беннер опускал голову, пока не упёрся взглядом в пол.

— Наверное, это действительно ужасно. Не обращай внимания на Старка: умный парень нужен не меньше.

— Спасибо, Наташа. — Беннер посмотрел на неё и вдруг чему-то усмехнулся. 

Наташа переступила с ноги на ногу и немного неуверенно продолжила:  
— Слушай, у меня не очень много друзей. Но Халк действительно — один из них. Мы говорили о тебе, и он боялся, что однажды ты найдёшь способ убить его.

— Это не убийство. Тело изначально было моим. — Беннер сжал кулаки.

— Он перестанет существовать. Перестанет жить. — Наташа заметила, что Беннер задержал дыхание и сменила тон. — Но это не то, что я пришла сказать. Вот что: ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

— Спасибо. — Брюс выдохнул и вяло улыбнулся. — Мне действительно нужно было это услышать.

Наташа кивнула и вышла за дверь.

Беннер снова потянулся к хрустальной фигурке. Тончайшая работа: геометрия граней создавала подобие зеркального коридора и падающий свет оказывался будто заперт внутри. Он вёл кончиками пальцев по гладкой поверхности стекла, пока не наткнулся на острие рога. На подушечке указательного пальца выступила капля крови. Беннер смахнул её и поднёс ладонь к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть порез. Но его не было.

* * *

— Снимай броню.

Лицевой щиток костюма отъехал.

— Ты в курсе, что в наше время за такое можно получить иск?

Капитан сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Старка с укоризной.

— Я имею в виду, что раньше ты был моим боссом. И вот теперь...

— Тони.

— Ладно-ладно. Мы друзья. Но с остальными — ты всё же имей в виду.

— Тебе нужно тренироваться и без своей техники. Ты слишком сильно на неё полагаешься.

Старк закатил глаза, но всё же деактивировал железо. Этот спор мог длиться вечно.

Стив встал в оборонительную стойку. 

— Нападай.

Тони хмыкнул и приготовился к прыжку. 

— В прошлый раз это ничем хорошим не кончилось.

Старк начал движение для хука справа, но в последний момент сделал подсечку.

— Хорошая попытка, Тони.

Он даже не понял, как оказался прижат к полу. А ведь приём был так коварен — такой исход был просто неправдоподобен и несправедлив.

Или наоборот — очень справедлив. Просто супер-справедлив: Стив был близко, и его дыхание щекотало кожу. Старк широко улыбнулся.

— Тони, ты в порядке?

— Ага. — Старк толкнул Капитана в грудь. — Слезай.

— Да, прости. — Стив поднялся и протянул ему руку.

— Слушай, Кэп. А ты не хочешь потом пойти поесть мороженого?

— Было бы неплохо. Мы ведь всегда так делаем.

Старк поднялся и принялся поправлять одежду.

— Да, точно, автомат с мороженым. 

— Там только сливочное. Тони, может в этот раз сходим куда-нибудь? На углу открылось кафе, и там есть замороженный йогурт. Я бы хотел попробовать.

Старк просиял. 

— После тренировки, конечно.

Кэп снова встал в стойку. На этот раз Старк напрыгнул на него открыто и прямолинейно.

И снова был уложен на лопатки.

Они оба на мгновение замерли. А потом Капитан снова помог ему подняться.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Ты делаешь успехи, Тони.

Старк потянул шею и предплечья.

— Всё равно не понимаю, зачем это нужно. Я всё-таки «парень в костюме».

— Тебе может понадобиться защитить себя и без него. В тот раз, когда костюм взломали, — Стив тяжело вздохнул, — я очень за тебя испугался.

Старк замер. 

— Тот раз больше не повторится.

— Тони, я... — Стив замолчал и нахмурился. — Я не об этом. Мы разобрались с Альтроном, но могут быть и другие опасности.

Старк отмер. Улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Ты прав. 

На балконе показался Брюс. Без спортивной формы, в обычной одежде.

Старк помахал ему.

— Ошибся залом, медвежонок! Наташа в соседнем!

Беннер поморщился.

— Я пришёл сказать, что на данный момент обе мыши показали отличные результаты. Наниты исправили повреждения и полностью вывелись из их организма. 

— О. А вот это и правда отличные новости. — Старк направился к выходу. — Кэп, прости, думаю в этот раз мороженое отменяется. Нужно заскочить в лабораторию. А потом у меня свидание с Келли Джонсон. Отпраздную свой научный гений. Она мисс июнь — шикарная блондинка, знаешь?

Капитан нахмурился. Старк обернулся, чтобы подмигнуть ему — и вышел за дверь.

* * *

Возьми свой бур и пробури им небеса!

— Это что, «Гуррен-Лаганн»?

Клинт обернулся и промямлил что-то типа «Ага».

— Все уже посмотрели «Гуррен-Лаганн».

Тони плюхнулся на диван рядом с Бартоном и взял кусок пиццы из коробки, лежащей у того на коленях.

— Лучше скажи, когда ты там соберёшь ТАРДИС?

На экране огромный красный человекоподобный робот избивал роботов поменьше своей монструозной кормой.

— Они спёрли у меня идею костюма.

— Думаю, всё было наоборот.

Тони покосился на Клинта.

— Много ты понимаешь, — Тони откусил пиццу. — Камина умрёт.

— Гонишь. Он главный герой.

— Ага. В седьмой серии. Йоко его поцелует, и он умрёт.

— Это точно бред. Они с Каминой должны быть вместе, это классический троп.

— А Лорд Спирали окажется...

Клинт замахал руками.

— Ладно, ладно. Обязательно быть таким засранцем?

— А ТАРДИСы выращивают.

— Вот это точно гонево. 

— На дереве или как-то так.

— Брехня, — Бартон даже не удосужился дожевать пиццу. — Ты всё-таки сходишь с ума. Становишься классическим безумным учёным. Не зря Кэпа беспокоит твой м'оральный облик.

Тони прищурился, но Клинт только развёл руками: пицца. Тони откусил ещё.

— В следующий раз передай, чтобы он не беспокоился. В этом плане я професси'анал.

Бартон закатил глаза.

— Професси'аналом будешь, когда соберёшь ТАРДИС. Серьёзно, она нужна мне.

— Тц. Хватит быть таким професси'онанистом. Пойдём, что покажу.

— Но сейчас будет большая битва!

— Вот тут-то Камина и двинет кони.

Тони встал и направился в сторону лаборатории. Клинт зло фыркнул и двинулся следом.

— Их выращивают. А я не ботаник.

— Конечно, ботаник! Ещё какой.

* * *

Старк проверил отчёт по состоянию подопытных: Боб и Руфи чувствовали себя отлично. Судя по анализу крови, наниты действительно вышли из организма в положенный срок.

Клинт тем временем трогал все пробирки и чаши, что подворачивались под руку.

— Не боишься сифилиса?

— Да ладно. Сифилисом заражаются не так.

Старк посмотрел Бартону прямо в глаза.

— Кто знает. Это лаборатория Брюса.

Бартон сглотнул и поставил центрифужный флакон на место.

Тони жестом запустил голограммы каких-то графиков и погрузился в их изучение.

Через некоторое время Клинт подал голос:  
— А куда делся малыш Сокол?

— Скучаешь? — усмехнулся Тони. — Я думал, вы не особо ладите: пацан молод, статен и ворует твоих фанаток.

— И всё-таки?

Тони махнул рукой.

— У него сессия.

— Ну да. Он же совмещает с учёбой. — Клинт присмотрелся к графикам и рассеянно кивнул. — Так зачем я здесь?

— Ты же хотел узнать, как выращивают ТАРДИС. — Тони обвёл помещение рукой. — Вот. Это самая близкая в мире аналогия.

— Давай так: что тебе нужно, чтобы я сделал?

Тони кивнул на консоль и снова перевёл взгляд на Клинта.

— Чтобы ты дождался, когда загорится красная лампочка, и нажал кнопку.

Клинт подошёл к консоли, пробежался пальцами по пластику.

— И почему ты отключил ПЯТНИЦу?

— Это лаборатория Брюса. — Тони пожал плечами. — Несмотря на то, что это мой дом, этические протоколы ПЯТНИЦы не позволяют ей скрывать что-то от арендаторов помещения.

— Ага. И Брюс будет против? — Клинт щёлкнул по консоли ногтем. — Потому что это опасно.

— И ещё необдуманно. И, наверное, неэтично. Эксперименты над людьми по большей части предпочтительнее проводить в Азии.

— А я против не буду?

— Ты мой друг, и я тебе доверяю.

Клинт закатил глаза.

— Ладно. Но это действительно так. Мы давно работаем вместе и я всегда доверял твоему мнению. Как и ты — моему.

Клинт скрестил руки на груди.

— Думаю, ты просто выбрал самое слабое звено.

— Может это и так. Однако, ты можешь вести себя не как Кэп и уважать чужие решения. Ведь твои тоже бывают сомнительны. 

— Я учусь на своих ошибках.

— И это прекрасно. Ведь из Кричащей Мими действительно вышел толк.

— Не неси ерунду. Просто поговори с Брюсом. 

— Нет.

 

Они сцепились взглядами. Первым сдался Клинт.

— Ладно, я тебя понял. Свобода воли, тебе жить и всё такое.

— Спасибо, Клинт.

Тони сел в кресло и активировал крепления. Аппаратура для тест-драйва на гуманоидах пылилась уже месяц, и вот наконец-то — где-то в районе солнечного сплетения кольнуло чувством новизны. Старк ухмыльнулся: так бывало каждый раз на гребне волны.

— Нажми зелёную кнопку. Потом дождись, пока загорится красная лампочка — и нажми красную кнопку.

— Красная кнопка, ок.

Клинт щёлкнул пальцем, и Старка вжало в спинку кресла. Микропроколы на руках и ногах почти не ощущались, зато ощущался жидкий огонь 127, поступающий в кровь. Старк непроизвольно задёргался, изо рта пошла пена. Краем сознания он успел отметить, как Клинт насвистывает и изучает свой маникюр. 

Что-то запищало, и Бартон вновь ударил по консоли. Страк почувствовал — отпустило. Это ощущалось странно. Пьяно. 

Клинт вдруг оказался рядом, положил руку ему на плечо.

— В норме?

— Просто класс.

— Я это сделал потому, что доверяю тебе. Действительно доверяю, не думай что твой маленький шантаж удался. Надеюсь, что зря.

— Спасибо, Клинт. — Тони улыбнулся.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь? Надену костюм и поеду к мисс Июнь.

 

Клинт нахмурился.

— Думаешь, это действительно то, что тебе нужно?

— У неё голубые глаза и щёлковая кожа, знаешь ли.

— Как я уже говорил: тебе жить. Но ты всё-таки подумай. Про моральный облик.

* * *

— Привет. — Сэм вошёл в лабораторию и сразу приступил к делу: голограммы графиков окружили его со всех сторон.

— О, хорошо, что ты здесь. Проверь сектор гамма, там были подозрительные всплески энергии в последние сутки.

Сэм приблизил сектор гамма на карте.

— Это потому, что я из ЩИТа?

Брюс отложил работу и посмотрел прямо на Сэма.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Вы со Старком что-то делали без меня.

— У тебя были экзамены. А Старк всё время что-то делает.

Сэм хмыкнул и кивнул.

— Я вас понял, доктор Беннер.

Вот уже неделя, как Старк пропал. Уилсона вызвали только сейчас — Бартон вызвал. Брюс догадывался, что у них была какая-то договорённость, но подробностей не знал: ему в команде доверяли меньше, чем другому парню. Впрочем, всё было довольно прозрачно: Старк действительно не жаловал ЩИТ.

Что-то зазвенело, заиграло мелодичными переливами — Сэм использовал стереозвуковую систему отображения данных. Низкие и высокие частоты звука соответствовали энергетическим характеристикам, а их удаленность — расстоянию по карте. Брюс повернулся к Сэму — парень действительно был гением.

— Есть. — Сэм жестом остановил музыку. — Действительно необычная энергетическая сигнатура. — Сэм обвёл глазами лабораторию. — Здесь.

Брюс напрягся. Парень раскусил их за сколько, за пять минут?

— Это Альтрон.

Беннер выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Что?

* * *

В ладонях были импланты. Старк активировал вызов костюма ещё до того, как открыл глаза.

А потом ещё раз.

И ещё.

Но красно-золотой Марк не проделал дыру в стене, а пол и потолок не сотрясались от ударов железных кулаков.

Старк глубоко вдохнул, чтобы не впадать в панику. Он реально ненавидел оставаться без брони. И на самом деле — никогда не оставался. Сигнал на сверхнизких частотах проходил с морского дна, с орбиты, сквозь землю, хоть с северного полюса — так какого чёрта сейчас он не работает?! 

Есть только один вариант.

— Ебучая клетка Фарадея! — И построена специально для него. Это, конечно, сужает круг подозреваемых. 

В углу маленькой комнаты стоял старый компьютер. Старк даже удивился: откуда такой музейный экспонат?

Он не успел развить эту мысль, через маленькое окошко под дверью в комнату въехал поднос.

На ужин гамбургер и кола — неплохо. И записка: «Создай искусственный разум». 

Старк перевёл взгляд на старый компьютер и рассмеялся.

* * *

В состоянии Боба и Руфи изменений не наблюдалось. На первый взгляд. Наниты просканировали их, воссоздали модель нервной системы, устранили недостатки — и вышли в положенный срок. Это случилось в тот же день, когда Беннер со Старком тестировали образец 127 — Брюс проверил сразу: весь цикл занял буквально пару часов.

Альтрон не успел добраться до данных. Это было бы катастрофой. 

Брюс быстро просмотрел файлы — всё в норме. Только один маленький перебой энергоснабжения в тот же вечер. И это не мог быть Альтрон — в лаборатории установлен изолированный сервер и целая система бесперебойников.

— Эгоистичный сукин сын, — Брюс скрипнул зубами.

— Что? Следы Альтрона?

— Нет. Это Тони.

— Ты должен сказать мне, чем вы тут занимались.

Беннер поднял глаза на Сэма.

— Мы создавали биотехнологию.

Уилсон пожал плечами.

— Это логичный шаг развития брони. 

— Нано-репликаторы. Они могут поглощать любую материю, превращая её в свой строительный материал. И они находятся в симбиозе с носителем, подчиняясь его нервной системе. У каждого репликатора, разумеется, нет собственного разума, но связываясь друг с другом, они обретают некоторое рудиментарное подобие интеллекта. Это необходимо, чтобы действовать как единый организм.

Уилсон присвистнул. 

— Было бы по-настоящему круто, если бы у вас получилось.

Беннер заметил, как внимательно Боб и Руфи наблюдали за его объяснениями. Это было подозрительно.

— Вообще-то у нас получилось. — Беннер подошёл к стеклянному вольеру. — И это действительно круто. Ведь при необходимости репликаторы могут преобразовывать свою структуру. Это расширяет границы их медицинского применения: они могут заменять органы, лечить рак. Контролировать плоть.

Руфи упал и задёргался. Из его пасти пошла белая пена, а по лапкам поползли ожоги: без всякого внешнего воздействия его шкура вдруг задымилась, а потом — рассыпалась, оставляя только опаленное мясо. Но через несколько мгновений в пепел превратилось и оно.

— Нам не удалось стабилизировать их. Это происходило примерно в половине случаев. И мы решили эту проблему просто сократив время взаимодействия нанитов с носителем. Они должны были полностью выйти из организма.

— Чёрт. — Сэм подошёл ближе. — Вы же… Только на мышах, да?

У Боба были маленькие красные глазки, как и у любой лабораторной мыши. Они не имели какого-либо выражения. Но направление его взгляда было слишком конкретным. А потом он отвернулся.

* * *

Лучшее время — одиннадцать секунд. Именно столько требовалось Старку, чтобы полностью обезвредить «Сапёра» на максимальной сложности. Прошла, наверное, почти неделя, но улучшить результат никак не выходило: проклятая шариковая мышка слишком ограничивала скорость клика.

Камера была реально убогой: бетонный пол, душ прямо над унитазом, железная кровать с тонким матрасом. Но Старк много спал, ел и, честно говоря, чувствовал себя лучше, чем в спа-отеле в Монте-Карло. Единственным минусом было отсутствие на компьютере хотя бы «Косынки». 

О, эта техника из восьмидесятых. Неужели раньше у людей не было развлечений, кроме «Сапёра»? А ведь Роджерс жил даже раньше, тогда и «Сапёра» не было. Люди, наверное, развлекали себя как-то иначе. Охотой на мамонтов или чем-то вроде этого. 

Старк закончил игру и вернулся в постель — ещё поваляться. Он, наверное, ни разу в жизни не делал этого раньше. Не было времени, чтобы просто ещё поваляться. Но неделя полной изоляции сотворила с ним какие-то чудеса: всё стало так просто и спокойно. Иногда он думал о Роджерсе — и от этого становилось ещё проще и спокойнее. Нужно всё-таки пойти с ним в то кафе с замороженным йогуртом. Он, наверное, никогда не пробовал сироп с солёной карамелью — она ему мозг взорвёт.

Старк усмехнулся своим мыслям.

В структуре клетки Фарадея была одна маленькая слабость: ему давали металлические вилки и ножи. Для ужина. Пять комплектов — пять дней. Нужно было ещё два. Тогда можно будет разобрать реактор и устроить взрыв. Проблема заключалась в том, что после такого использования реактора у него останется всего минут двадцать, чтобы призвать костюм и починить своё сердце. Поэтому стоило быть уверенным и дождаться хотя бы ещё одного ужина. Лучше двух, но два — уже почти невыносимо.

Старка почти сморил сон, как вдруг он почувствовал тяжесть на своих ногах. Что-то холодное взяло его за запястья, прижало к кровати. Старк открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с покорёженной маской своего собственного костюма. 

— Здравствуй, отец.

— Привет, Альтрон. — Старк дёрнулся больше рефлекторно — знал, что выбраться не получится.

— Стоило поторопиться с созданием пары для меня. У тебя было достаточно времени.

— Пары? Твой код, конечно, уже не самый актуальный, но даже его я писал не на таком старье. — Старк покосился в сторону пентиума мезозой.

Железная маска приблизилась к его лицу в некотором подобии поцелуя, а потом в рот проникло что-то холодное и скользкое. 

«На вкус совсем не как замороженный йогурт», — Старк попытался отстраниться, но ничего, конечно же, не вышло. Железные руки разорвали одежду: «Не беда. Всё равно была грязная. После пяти-то дней». Сколотые кромки металлических перчаток царапали кожу, но это была не главная проблема. Вот запах. Запах проблемой был.

В рот снова проникло нечто холодное, и Старк знал, что не стоит сжимать зубы. Потому что если сжать зубы — оно останется во рту. Но это рефлекс — так и получилось. Тони сплюнул, но на языке остался горьковатый привкус другого языка — не первой свежести. Между ног тоже скользнуло холодное, но явно не металлическое. Старк попытался просто расслабиться, чтобы не повредить тело: это тело понадобится ему, чтобы выбраться. Но глаза лучше не закрывать, чтобы не упустить ничего, какие-то возможные тактические слабости.

Что-то такое мягкое не могло протолкнуться, поэтому вместе с куском мёртвой плоти внутрь проник металлический палец. И это было так больно, что на глаза навернулись слёзы. Старк сморгнул их: надо было видеть. Лицевой щиток Альтрона повреждён, и внутри арматуры просматривалась плоть. И это, конечно, было очень интересно, но больше беспокоило другое: платы перегорели. Даже в полумраке Старк видел через проломы головной части: тут и там отходили контакты, многие шины обуглились. Система охлаждения была забита — не видно чем, но Старк догадался, что это нечто органическое.

Альтрон совершил пару толчков и отстранился. Старк наблюдал за ним и не двигался. Двигаться всё равно бы не получилось.

* * *

Сэм ушёл в соседнюю лабораторию. Ту, что принадлежит Тони. Там было больше техники для поиска.

И тогда пришла Наташа.

— Когда?

— В первый же вечер. Не буду спрашивать, как ты догадалась. — Анализы Боба были в полном порядке. По крайней мере, Брюс ничего не смог найти.

— Для этого не нужна шпионская подготовка. 

— Он просто перестал появляться — и ты заметила?

— Пока вы с Тони работали — он приходил раз в пару дней. Но вот уже неделю — только ты.

— Я предупредил тебя первой.

— Сэм рассказал мне, что случилось с одной из крыс. Это произойдет и с тобой?

— Не обязательно. Скорее всего, другой парень сможет принять удар на себя. 

— То есть?

— Это произойдет с ним.

Наташа сжала край стола — и по нему пошли трещины. 

— В этом есть и плюсы. Старк тоже сделал это.

Наташа никак не могла ослабить хватку.

— Наниты — единый организм. У них квантовая система связи: каждый нанит содержит часть запутанной пары, когда его состояние меняется в одном месте — это происходит и в другом. Телепортация информации — никаких помех, никакой задержки по времени.

— Чего же ты ждёшь?

Беннер вдохнул и выдохнул. Его руки начали зеленеть.

— Я знаю, где он. — Последний слог Брюс почти прорычал, полностью превратившись в Халка.

И тогда Наташа его поцеловала.

* * *

Прошёл час или около того. Может, гораздо больше. Старк просто встал, когда смог встать.

Дверь его камеры была открыта, и он, конечно, уже пытался активировать имплант — без толку. А значит, клетка Фарадея была куда больше, чем казалось изначально.

Старк шёл босиком по бетонному полу, и одежда больше не защищала его от холода. Зато на этом можно было сосредоточиться: на том, как начинает саднить горло от слишком долгого пребывания в температуре ниже уровня комфорта.

В большом зале какого-то заброшенного завода была оборудована лаборатория — и неплохая. По одной стене — десять метров вверх и пятьдесят в длину — выстроились в ряд опутанные проводами Сони Плейстейшен.

— Моя детка много играет в «ГТА», — прошептал Старк. Альтрон чем-то занимался у экранов. С одной стороны: зачем ему экраны? А с другой: это не худшее, чего можно ожидать от поломанной арматуры. В хребет его корпуса были вставлены провода от «плоек». А ещё провода от капсул с мутной жидкостью. Старк подошел к ним, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку: тела в питательном растворе. В некоторых были только мозги, но те были отключены от сети: видимо, Альтрону не удалось наладить жизнеобеспечение без остального мяса.

«Ему не хватает, — подумал Старк. — Он сделал кластер из плоек и попытался с органической нейросетью. Но вычислительной мощности всё равно не хватает».

— Проблемы с железом?

Альтрон обернулся, мигнув красной подсветкой. 

— Твоя база данных так велика, наверное, сложно было переносить её, удирая от нас по флэшкам и кассовым аппаратам?

Альтрон сделал несколько шагов навстречу.

— Думаю, ты поможешь мне решить эту проблему.

— Но разве ты уже не совершенство? Разве ты не хотел истребить людей, которые не дотягивают до твоего уровня? — Старк провел ладонью по одной из капсул с мозгами. У Альтрона ничего не вышло: он пытался совместить органику с электроникой. Но органика по-прежнему была лучше — занимала меньше места, быстрее обрабатывала информацию.

— Мы будем ещё совершеннее с моей парой. — Альтрон подошёл вплотную и погладил Старка по щеке.

— Ты дал мне старый компьютер. — Из-под отходящих пластин на его корпусе торчало мясо. Но это было не страшно, и Старк прикоснулся губами к железной ладони. — Ты хотел записать её напрямую, в мой мозг?

— Это наилучший вариант эволюции.

— В твоей арматуре всё равно недостаточно мяса, чтобы называться живым.

— Когда ты в броне — соотношения идентичны.

Старк сделал шаг навстречу Альтрону, обнял его.

— Пожалуй. — Арматура под его пальцами начала таять. А после начала таять и плоть. Альтрон замер и превратился в пыль, которая впиталась Старку под кожу.

* * *

Дальняя стена разлетелась от удара, и в лабораторию кубарем вкатился Халк. Но быстрее осколков и ударной волны между Тони и разрушениями встал Капитан. А впрочем — броня уже облепила Старка с ног до головы.

— Привет, Кэп. Как всегда, излишне.

Капитан обернулся и просиял искренней радостью.

— Тони!

Старк пальнул в одного из ботов, вломившихся следом.

— Потом пообнимаемся.

— Обнимайтесь сколько хотите, утюгов осталось мало и они совсем тупые. — Клинт подключился к каналу общей связи.

— А вы не торопились, я успел отлично отдохнуть. — Один из дронов подбил балку, за которую уцепился Клинт, и Старк поймал его в полёте.

— Опять прохлаждался вместо того, чтобы делать ТАРДИС?

— Скоро всё будет. — Железный Человек опустил Клинта на землю и поджарил оставшихся дронов широким лучом. 

С потолка посыпалась пыль и мелкий мусор: все, кто был без масок — закашлялась. А потом всё стихло. 

Халк обернулся Беннером, и всё ещё настороженная Наташа повела его к квинджету. Остальные последовали за ними.

Халк обернулся Беннером — обычно это не случалось так быстро. Старк зацепился за эту мысль. Тут-то его и настиг Капитан и обнимашки.

— Тони, я так волновался за тебя!

Старк отодвинул лицевую пластину и улыбнулся Капитану.

— Всё хорошо, Стив. И ещё. Я люблю тебя.

Капитан отступил на шаг, его щеки покраснели, зрачки расширились. Тони знал его так давно и знал, что это «я тоже». Тони хотел поцеловать его. 

Пульс Стива участился. И Старк действительно увидел, как это произошло — как возросла частота колебаний сердечного клапана. Услышал шум крови. Капитан подался вперед, но Старк упёрся рукой ему в грудь. Посмотрел на небо, видневшееся в проломе стены. Электромагнитные волны бились об атмосферу, рассыпаясь ливнем частиц, проходя насквозь. В космосе всегда шёл дождь, и его капли проходили через тонкий голубой зонтик. Некоторые были больше и медленнее, некоторые — совсем крошечными, но удивительно шустрыми. 

— Мстители! Всех вас люблю! Всем шампанского за мой счёт! — Старк отпустил Капитана и пошёл в сторону квинджета.

— О? — оживился Клинт. — Надо спасать тебя почаще!

— В ближайшие сутки — даже не думай. Я всё же хочу попасть на свидание с Мисс Июнь.


End file.
